Nicephore Cochon
Nicephore Cochon is the son of Prince White Pig from the Missouri fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Nicéphore Cochon Age: 14 Parent's Story: Prince White Pig Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Woodrow Vaillant Secret Heart's Desire: To become the finest, classiest pig of all. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a white pig. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend. Girls always slap me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to get dirty a lot, plus I'm very awkward around girls. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. It's a great class to get dirty in! Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Knowing my story involves eating two girls... Best Friend Forever After: Humbert Ourson since he loves to get dirty too. Character Appearance Nicephore (or Nick as he tends to be called) is of average height, with slicked-back brown hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange shirt with a pig pattern and blue jeans. On his head are two pig ears (they're fake). Personality Nicephore loves getting dirty. He has very poor social skills. He tends to be a bit awkward around girls, and has a tendency to ask them the wrong questions. He can be rather rude to girls at times, and often gets slapped by them. Biography Hello there! I'm Nicephore Cochon, but you can call me Nick. My father, a prince, was cursed by a fairy to be a white pig by day and a man by night. His father put him in a stone enclosure. He eventually got married to a lovely girl. When he tried to kiss her, she slapped him and sent him away. In revenge, he ate her. He then married a second wife. The same thing happened. After that, he married a third wife. She allowed him to kiss her, and he shows her his prince form. One day, she accidentally reveals to her mother the secret, causing the prince to disappear. She then had to wear out a steel dress and steel shoes to find him again. She managed to do this with the help of fairies, and soon found her husband at a palace. She was able to win him back. And there you have it. My parents chose my name since it meant bringing victory. Pigs definitely do bring victory - especially in the story where I come from. I have an older sister named Aspasie, a younger sister named Valentine, and a younger brother named Calixte. I was given the ability to turn into a white pig with the charm around my neck. It only works during the daytime - at night I'm stuck in my human form. I love spending time in my pig form, where I get to roll around in the mud and eat delicious corn. I also get to smell really bad. As you can see, I love getting dirty. I love rolling around in mud and taking nice mud baths. It really frustrates the people around me. Often I end up smelling really bad. My friend Humbert doesn't mind. We're very close since we both like to get dirty. I find it really hard to talk to girls, since I often ask them the wrong questions and they end up slapping me. I have very few female friends because of it. I admit, my social skills aren't the best. Guys are much easier to talk to since they're more open about liking gross stuff. The thing is, I'll have to marry and eat two girls as part of my story. If there's one thing I'm not, it's a cannibal. I'm definitely a Rebel. Trivia *Nicephore's surname refers to his father, who is called Prince Cochon Blanc in French. *Nicephore is allergic to mangoes. *Nicephore loves taking pictures of random things. (Incidentally, he shares a name with Nicephore Niepce, the inventor of photography.) *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Josh Grelle. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:American Category:Shapeshifters